


Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by Sam Winchester

by Callisto



Series: Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>4 To get Dean to eat vegetables once in a while.<br/>[Subject’s response: Unclench, Samantha.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Sam's turn at these.. thanks as ever to Arrow for letting me adapt her original idea.
> 
> Thanks to Ancasta for the quick beta.

1 To read Dean’s list.  
[Subject’s response: Good luck with that.]

2 To drive more.  
[Subject’s response: See above.]

3 To teach Dean that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.  
[Subject’s response: And the highest form of intelligence, and could you not look so shocked that I know that?]

4 To get Dean to eat vegetables once in a while.  
[Subject’s response: Unclench, Samantha. ]

5 To do Dean’s laundry forever because he’s the best brother in the whole wide-  
[Editor’s note: You are seriously twelve, give me my pen.]

6 To replace the bowie knife I left in that zombie outside Idaho.  
[Subject’s response: Dude, I loved that knife. Took me months to get that handle bound just right.]  
[Editor’s note: Yeah, I know. Sorry.]  
[Subject’s response: No sweat, Sammy. I got lots of knives, but you’ve only got one neck on your shoulders, so...]

7 To make sure Dean knows what a good brother he is.  
[Subject’s response: God. Stop looking at me like that. We are not hugging, I don’t care if it is New Years. And you are still replacing that knife.]

8 To give Dean less crap about Dad and his orders.  
[Subject’s response: Sam...]

9 And more crap about telling me when he’s hurt. Shit, Dean!  
[Subject’s response: I was gonna... just hard to get a word in edgeways with all the scribbling. It’s only a scratch, Sam. Ow!]

10 And to take care of the arrogant jerk anyway.  
[Subject’s response: I heard that.]  
[Editor’s note: You were supposed to. Go to sleep, Dean, and I’ll wait here till the painkillers kick in, okay?]  
[Subject’s response: something non-verbal involving a sigh and a snore.]  



End file.
